


In The End

by KatieCats12



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 4 year old peter gets hurt, Blood and Injury, Gen, Stab Wound, kraglin being a good big brother, yondu trying to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieCats12/pseuds/KatieCats12
Summary: Poor little Peter gets attacked and its up to Yondu and big brother Kraglin to save his life.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the movie Guardians Of The Galaxy.

Peter, look out!!!! Yondu yelled, but it was too late the man stabbed Peter in the side.

Peter looked up just in time to see the man shove the blade into his side, a look of terror flashed across his face as the blade slid deeper into Peter's skin. Peter let out a scream as the man yanked the knife out of his side, he collapsed to the ground. Yondu saw red and let out a high pitched whistle and sent his arrow flying straight through the man's skull, he ran to the four year old side. Dark red blood was beginning to pool beneath the child, Yondu scooped him up just as Kraglin managed to take down the other two men and they both ran the short distance back to the ship.

Yondu couldn't stop thinking about how this whole ordeal started, they were in the market searching for Peter some toys and educational things that came from Terra to keep him busy while they worked. They were on they're way out when three guys jumped them and one grabbed Peter, they were yelling demands at Yondu, they got into a fight and little Peter ended up getting stabbed.

Yondu felt guilty for some reason, he had promised that he would protect the kid and he had broken that promise. The kid was looking paler now and no matter how much pressure Yondu put on the wound it wouldn't stop the dark red flow of blood from seeping out of the deep cut. Peter was bleeding out in his arms and he was powerless to stop it.

Once they made it back to the ship they ran Peter straight to the med-bay and layed him on one of the many medical beds. Doc rushed in and began to treat the wounds while Kraglin pulled Yondu out of the room.

How is he still alive. He has lost so much blood, how is he not dead? Kraglin questioned.

I think it is because of his douchebag father. Yondu said.

Who is his father? Kraglin asked.

His name is Ego and he is a celestial. Yondu said, as he walked back into the room.

Doc was almost done stitching Peter up when he started convulsing.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Peter make it????? 
> 
> Sooooo yeah....... that was my first ever fanfic posted on this website. 
> 
> I Hope You All Enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please let me know if I should continue this


End file.
